


A Snake Among Rangers

by Poison_Stripes



Series: A Snake Among Rangers [1]
Category: Magic: The Gathering (Card Game), Metal Gear, Power Rangers
Genre: Eventual Character Death, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:15:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23807494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poison_Stripes/pseuds/Poison_Stripes
Summary: Two of the three members of the Patriots are still reeling from news that Big Boss was defeated by his protege Solid Snake three years ago in Outer Heaven, and so Para-Medic and Signit have found themselves in Angel Grove to find themselves someone else who can better live up to Big Boss’s legacy, targeting the youngest Power Ranger, 11-year-old Judy Shtull. Kidnapping her, meddling with the demi-god’s DNA, and further subjecting her to genetic engineering to ensure this, she’s later rescued by her team. But how will these new changes affect her as she grows up, continues to serve as a Ranger on numerous teams, and later earns the codename of Lady Snake? What will the consequences be for the mortals for harming the youngest daughter of Zeus? The timeline is from 1998 (Lady Snake's kidnapping and Power Rangers in Space) to 2014 (Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of the Patriots and Power Rangers: Super MegaForce).
Series: A Snake Among Rangers [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1715269
Kudos: 2





	A Snake Among Rangers

**Author's Note:**

> Howdy reader! Here begins Judy's story of how she became who she is in the modern day, or at the very least the very beginning of it. This is also tagged with the MtG fandom due to Judy's usage of fire and lightning magics throughout this story. She doesn't spark till after the events of the 25th anniversary episode of Power Rangers: Super Ninja Steel. I have to thank QueenMoriarty on Discord for proofreading this for me before I felt comfortable posting it. This rewrite of ASAR has truthfully been a long time coming due to the events of Metal Gear Solid 5: The Phantom Pain and I did not feel comfortable enough continuing the story as a result, plus life decided to deal me a rotten hand for a while. Anyway, please enjoy. :)

### Chapter 1: To Continue a Legacy

“The current time is 1:34 AM Pacific Standard Time on June 24, 1998, and Judy is still not on board, Andros,” the female computer voice spoke aloud to a person who was sitting at a chair with his head in his hands, the blond and brown locks cascading down into his face.  
“Damn it, where is she?” he grumbled as he straightened up in the seat. “Thank you DECA.” The chair scraped the floor as the man named Andros stood up and pushed it back, the door opening for him automatically.  
“Where are you going? You should be asleep,” chided the AI.  
He didn’t answer as he left the room, heading down the hall toward the bridge.  
~~~~~  
“This is Karone all over again,” he sighed to another man with short blond hair. Unlike Andros, who wore dark grey pants, a dark grey jacket with a red shirt underneath, the other man wore black pants, a black jacket and a light grey shirt under it, the shirt having a slight shimmer to it.  
“I know,” replied the other man to his friend. “We’ll find her. I just know it.”  
“I hope so Zhane. I really do,” the man in the red shirt spoke as he leaned against the wall. “Judy’s just a kid,” he added as he shook his head. “Who would kidnap a kid on Earth?”  
“Beats me, but from what Cassie and the others told me some people on Earth do that for whatever reason.” Zhane left the reasons unsaid, not liking what they were when he asked for further explanation.  
“I hope that when we do find her, she’s okay... or as okay as one can be. Whoever hurt her is gonna pay for it,” Andros added bitterly as he made a fist.  
“Boys. Both of you,” spoke DECA in a flat tone. Zhane would later wonder how in all the star systems could an AI be annoyed like an older sibling. “Go to bed. Please. The current time is 2:45 am Pacific Standard Time and being up late to discuss how to rescue the purple Ranger isn’t going to help you right now.”  
The men grumbled but headed back to their respective rooms all the same, eventually settling down to sleep again.  
~~~~~  
About six hours later DECA’s voice was once again heard announcing the time. Birdsong played throughout the speakers to assist in waking up everyone that was still asleep in their bunks. Andros added the birdsong several weeks ago to make his ship feel more like home for his fellow Rangers. Voices were heard throughout the corridors in low, groggy tones along with various amounts of yawning. The mood aboard the ship that morning was quite somber, ever since the youngest of the Rangers had been kidnapped while the team was out saving the day a couple weeks before.

The first to enter the mess hall was a woman in pink pjs and dark grey slip-on shoes, her straight black hair an utter mess and her eyes slightly puffy from tiredness. She seemingly didn’t care about the state of her hair as she walked up to a machine in the wall and pressed some buttons on a panel for DECA to give her breakfast. She muttered a low “Thanks” once she had her meal and sat down first. Next, a woman in a yellow tank top, yellow shorts and black slippers walked into the room and headed toward the same panel, her brown shoulder-length hair pulled back in a ponytail done half-heartedly. She yawned once while pressing the buttons but the ship’s AI understood what the young woman had wanted and a moment later the food appeared, utensils included. The woman in the yellow nightwear greeted the other woman with an exhausted, “’mornin’ Cassie,” and sat down beside her friend on the right. They both ate in silence.  
A taller man in a similar outfit only colored blue entered next. “Hey TJ,” said Ashley as she glanced up at him, greeting Carlos, Zhane, and Andros in order of their entrance next. Her usual cheerful tone had been replaced with a tired, flat one.  
Andros sat down last and he looked up from his breakfast to take stock of the present company for a couple moments, also noticing the overall feeling in the room.  
Red, yellow, blue, pink, black, and silver were clearly present, but one was not.  
The purple suit. Judy’s suit. It didn’t seem right for one color to not be where she belonged among her fellow Rangers and friends.  
Judy was the one who was used to being up early, even on weekends, and she was always discussing some sort of anime, video game, or telling stories of the enemies she and other Rangers had fought against. To not hear her voice or to hear another one of the stories she had to tell bothered Andros a great deal, more than he was willing to outright admit to his team.  
It was even bothering DECA to not hear Judy’s voice so early in the morning. She had tried to play a couple sound bites of the child Ranger’s voice a day after the kidnapping, but it only ended up causing more distress and the AI ceased doing so immediately.

“You know, I got a feeling we may get a lucky break yet,” spoke TJ as he used a napkin to wipe some jam off his deep, sepia-colored hands. “I don’t know how I know. Just a feeling,” he shrugged.  
“TJ, I sure hope so,” the man in black clothing replied. He muttered under his breath in Spanish about wanting to hurt the bastard who kidnapped his friend.  
“I heard that Carlos. It’s too early in the morning for such language,” interjected DECA, speaking as if a parent had chided the black Ranger for using rather descriptive words at the time of the day. The man in black clothing only scowled at the speaker as he ate his eggs.  
“Here’s hoping you’re right,” replied Andros while still waiting behind Zhane that morning. The men finally got their meals, sat down and the team ate together in the mess hall.  
_I really hope you're right_ , the red Ranger thought to himself later while getting ready for whatever the day held for them.  
~~~~~  
“Subdue her again!!” an older woman in a long medical coat shouted to a pair of panicky-looking soldiers who looked back at her with concern and worry. “She’s just a damn child! You two are full-grown adults! Take her out!” she barked this time.  
The men nodded, one swallowed his nerves and approached a scared small creature wearing a torn purple suit, a wild look in a pair of blue eyes that gave off a faint amethyst glow.  
“Back off!” shouted the creature – no, a female child by the sound of the voice– as she pushed her hands outward toward the man and focused a steamy wave of heat, her eyes emitting a faint red light this time. The heat wave knocked the men and the older woman off their feet. One man tried to help the medical professional stand up but she smacked his hand away, insisting she could get up on her own.  
“I said knock that brat out!” she snarled at the soldier. “Get your priorities straight!”  
“Y-Yes, Dr. Clark,” the man gulped and when it seemed like the child had let her guard down, he stepped forward as quick as possible to get the child into a chokehold, an arm around her throat and the other holding her left arm back.  
Taken by surprise, the child found herself above the metal floor with her feet dangling. She then thrashed about to free herself from what felt like a vice grip around her neck, her fingers clawing at the forearm and in the ensuing struggle, the man stumbled toward a wall. The child seized the opportunity, lifted her lower body and pushed against the wall, sending both of them toward a cart by the opposite wall. The impact forced him to let her go and she tried to make another run for it, the soldier on the ground grimacing from the hit.

Escape was on her mind. She had to run, to get back to her friends, to her family. She had to keep looking for Zordon, her mentor.

Her latest escape attempt was short-lived as she found someone with far more muscle on their arms hook theirs under her own and pick her up as easily as one would a sack of flour. She thrashed and kicked once more before Dr. Clark stabbed her in the neck with a syringe.  
Ten seconds became thirty, thirty becoming sixty, and one full minute turned into a minute and a half as the substance injected into the child’s system went to work to sedate her, and the child went limp in the other person’s arms.  
“That’s the third attempt so far. Either it’s from the new genes or it’s from her instincts,” Dr. Clark said. The others were panting and the person who had finally succeeded in restraining the child carried her over his shoulder.  
“Take that Ranger to the exam room. If she won’t cooperate with continuing Big Boss’s legacy then we’ll have to force her,” the doctor scowled bitterly. The scuffle had left several of the men in the area with several scrapes and bruises, one even had a broken arm. For Dr. Clark’s part, she was left with a bloody lip . “No inferior son of Big Boss is going to carry his legacy and I won’t stand for it. No, his daughter will,” she sneered at the child as the unconscious form was taken away. “She’ll be superior to any children that Big Boss ever had!” the doctor added maniacally, a wicked grin on her wrinkled face. She chuckled to herself as she headed to the exam room to continue the great work.

Zero might not have ever approved of the methods, but he would have never argued with results, were he conscious enough to acknowledge anything had happened in the past 20 years.

**END CHAPTER 1**


End file.
